revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Doubt
Doubt is the 17th episode of Season 1 and the 17th episode overall. Summary The secret lover that Victoria had long before Conrad and David comes back into her life, with the potential to create a huge problem. He has intimate knowledge of the young Victoria and how she came to become so devious. Recap Rikers Island will be Daniel Grayson’s home for the foreseeable future barring a life-threatening condition. We can see Victoria’s wheels turning. She places a call to Lee, the guy who beat up Jack in “Commitment.” Victoria wants to send a message to her son. A short time later, Daniel is severely beaten in the showers. Message received. This “life-threatening” situation convinces the judge to send Daniel home on house arrest.    Victoria tries to convince Charlotte that the hooded person she saw on the beach the night Tyler was killed could have been a woman. It’s all part of her plan to set up Amanda as a suspect. Of course, she’ll settle for fingering Jack as her accomplice. Guess that’s why the sketch artist that’s been hired by the Graysons creates a pretty convincing likeness of our favorite lovesick bar owner.   Amanda suggests that going after Montauk’s favorite son may not be a smart move. They need a spin doctor who can help shape public opinion in their favor before the trial. Emily suggests Mason Treadwell. The guy’s been a shell of his former self ever since that fire that destroyed his beloved cabin, his typewriter and the lone copy of his memoir. Mason dusts off his snappy bow tie to accept an online blogging job for a website suitably named “The Treadwell Report.” An office is set up for him at Grayson Manor.    Mason shows Jack the sketch that bears his likeness before getting tossed out of the Stowaway. Declan has vowed to look out for his big brother. That’s why he tells Mason that there was no hooded man on the beach that night. Any contradictory claims Charlotte may make are unreliable since she was mixing pills with alcohol. Declan isn’t the only one trying to protect Jack. Emily has Nolan convince him that Amanda is hiding out in Canada. It’s a way of getting him away from the Graysons for a spell.    Victoria meets with Lee at a Manhattan dive bar to pay him for the beatdown he arranged for her son. Emily covertly snaps pictures of the transaction. She then follows Lee out the door. Moments later, Victoria engages in an unexpected rendezvous with another patron at the bar. His name is Dominik Wright. He’s a man from her past—from a time when she was known as Vicky Harper.   The two past lovers feed a rekindled passion at Dominik’s loft which is filled with his unfinished artwork. His most impressive painting is that of a young Victoria. There’s something completely raw about the passion these two share. Victoria must eventually leave Dominik, though it’s obvious she desperately wants to stay. That’s probably why she returns later after another war of words with Conrad. As Emily breaks into Victoria’s safe at Grayson Manor, Mason Treadwell confronts Charlotte about her pill-popping the night of Tyler’s murder. He later gets an instant message while typing up his latest report. It appears to be from Amanda, who places the blame on Victoria for torching his house. Proof of this can be found in his desk drawer where his David Clarke interview tapes are found. Emily planted them there. She’s also the person on the other end of the instant message. Charlotte is furious when she learns that Declan sold her out. She breaks up with him over the phone before popping more pills. News of the latest Treadwell Report reaches the other inhabitants of Grayson Manor. Benjamin Brooks says, “Our hooded man theory has been shredded, and with it, Daniel’s entire defense.” Victoria is furious with her daughter who she now knows is on drugs. She’s also livid with Mason Treadwell, who baffles her when he mentions the tapes that were supposed to be locked in her safe. Victoria later suggests to her son that his fiancée could be the second shooter at the beach. Daniel promises his mother that if she tries to drag Emily down, he’ll confess to the entire thing. Emily dons a mild disguise to meet up with Lee in his hangout bar. She quickly gains his trust in order to record all the dirt he has on the Graysons. Emily lures Lee out to an alley. The guy thinks he’s about to get lucky. He’s not. The beating Daniel received in prison is nothing compared to the one Emily puts on Lee. Most of her fury is for what this guy did to Jack, though a few violent kicks are for Daniel. Emily makes an imprint of Lee’s car key in some putty. She then tosses the original set of keys back to her unconscious victim. As usual, it appears as though Emily Thorne has a plan. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Courtney B.Vance as Benjamin Brooks *Roger Bart as Mason Treadwell *Tess Lina as News Broadcaster *James Purefoy as Dominik Wright Co-Starring Cast *Derek Ray as Lee Moran *Ed Corbin as Bull *Leif Gantvroot as Bartender *Jeremy Shouldis as Officer Rivers Quotes : Conrad: You've clearly become as delusional as you are selfish. ---- : Victoria: You may have just sent your brother to jail for life. ---- : Charlotte: You're just another puppet in the Grayson family play and it's time for your exit. ---- : Nolan: Worst case you've been wasting your time with a career grifter and possible murderer? Just saying. ---- : Conrad: That girl might be Grayson material yet. ---- : Emily: I'm sure another trial of the decade could lure him out of hiding. ---- : Nolan: I wonder what kind of box he'll make you in wood shop. ---- : Emily: What do you want? : Nolan: World peace but let's start small. ---- Soundtrack : Check out Season 2 Soundtrack's main article: Season 1 Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 1x17 promo. (Season 1 Episode 17)|Doubt Promo Revenge 1x17|Doubt Revenge 1x17 Sneak Peek (3) "Doubt" HD|Sneak Peek 3 Revenge 1x17 Sneak Peek (4) "Doubt" HD|Sneak Peek 4 Revenge 1x17 Sneak Peek (5) "Doubt" HD|Sneak Peek 5 Revenge 1x17 SNEAK PEEK 6|Sneak Peek 6 Pictures doubt.jpg Revenge 1x17.jpg revenge 1x17_2.jpg Revenge 1x17_3.jpg Revenge 1x17_4.jpg Revenge 1x17_5.jpg daniel-gets-a-visit.jpg the-graysons-attorney.jpg thorne-in-daniels-side.jpg doubt victoria.jpg doubt emily.jpg Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes